penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Gilehenian Liner
You were born in the wrong land at the wrong time, yet advancement still continues at an alarming rate, you are among some of the leading engineers, medics and alchemists in your notable region of the world. The goal of the last line is to venture into and stomp the embers of a potential fire known as the bloom, and return nature to its proper place. You revel in your peoples successes a mourn at every loss because a failure in your land is a failure to all its people. Skill proficiencies: Medicine, investigation Tools: Tiker’s tools Equipment: Leather armor (gillehenian), an emblem with the coat of arms and your wing, a Vyrnee Oyster and 5 gp 1d6 Wings # Order Of The Syringe # Order of the Rotund # Order of the quiver # Order of the bow # Order of the tallon # Order of the osprey Feature: state of the art Your people’s constant arms race with nature, has lead to to a forced boom of innovation.members of the last line have access to specialized inventory and can find these items or parts for repair in nearly any shop. (please work with the dm to decide which tools are available to you when you request special inventory) personality traits # i am have a particular reliance on smell or taste # I often flip a coin when i'm indecisive on difficult choices # At times i see my career and servitude to a higher being as one in the same # I see cleanliness as a factor far above godliness # Sometimes # I am a very picky eater Ideals # Everything i do relates to the betterment of the local Community in one way or another # I am as constant as the sun, if you interfere with my mission there will only be pity in retrospect # Knowledge is inherently good and must be accessible # I often regard every faction or group as biased and possibly selfish # Its not breaking and entering, framing, or thievery, if its for the mission and no one knows you did it. # I believe that oddities in society and nature are to be seen with suspicion Flaws # I am not above lying or and deceiving i feel it is done to help someone # I am very inflexible and the slightest change can cause me extreme discomfort # I a am almost supernaturally attracted to my favored comfort food # I had a run in with an abnormally colored Enemy that ruined my life, i will stop at nothing to see it destroyed # I am Xenophobic and in the least subtle way # I have someone who is depends on my funding or care at home Vyrnee Oyster: The art of alchemy is notorious for the atrocities created as well as its wonders. The Vyrnee Oyster is no exception. The Vyrnee Oyster Is a small monstrosity created when a dead Crassostrea oyster is exposed to toxins from the fog of the island dipped in an assortment of clear mutagens before being animated using spores from myconids. When when these monstrosities are created they do not need to eat but require the to be pickled in salt water and the special mutagen to continue functioning. Many explorers from the island wear these strange creatures openly around their necks. Vyrnee Oyster’s intended use is to notify the owner that a poison fog is near by flailing and glowing more intense the closer it is to a spore cloud, eventually when its engulfed in the cloud it reveals a worm like proboscis.Category:Background